


【洪晋】失而复得（ABO注意）

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2, 殺破狼 | SPL | Kill Zone (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*洪晋，洪晋，洪晋不拆不逆，请放心。</p><p>*没错，是ABO，请看清楚。不背锅，不撕逼，以爱为先，谢谢。</p><p>*有标记，不生子。</p><p>*特别感谢脑洞提供者、语言帮助以及爱的鼓励 @金趴趴不是啪啪啪 ，谢谢！</p><p>*复健作品，质量请多包涵，多谢。</p><p>*由于中文的博大精深，粤语部分如有不当，请您指正，并请海涵。</p><p>*最后的最后，无论是批评还是喜欢，亟需您的留言评论，谢谢了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】失而复得（ABO注意）

北孔普雷监狱是最好的幌子。这里的犯人们都是弑杀嗜血的重刑犯，自动阻隔了外界人士的好奇心，也蒙蔽了政府，倒是给了洪文刚的生意行了不少方便。

监狱里时常充斥着鬼哭狼嚎，宛若地狱。

整整一年没有闻到Omega气味的囚犯们因为走廊尽头飘忽不定的气味开始疯狂，以为只是发梦，但当愈发浓郁的诱惑味道开始折磨最后的理智时，才发现尽头站着的是那个令恶鬼都闻风丧胆的男人。

这无外乎让沙漠中央的旅人看见一汪有毒的清泉。这里有着一位毫无掩饰，只敷衍地喷洒了些抑制剂就大大方方走过关押着Alpha群体监牢的Omega。

整个监牢里都是震耳欲聋的拍击铁门的声音，夹杂着污言秽语和忙着自渎的犯人们的嚎叫。

他们都因为皮鞋踏过每一间监苍前的地板而发出的清脆响声而失控着。

深牢大狱里唯一的Omega此时轻蹙眉头，一方白色丝帕掩住口鼻，阻隔开充斥在空气中的Alpha气息，在他看来，这些味道犹如臭鱼烂虾，几不可呼吸。

快步穿过监牢的走廊，把一路的哀嚎抛在脑后，直奔楼下的轿车。

从前一天就开始禁食的高晋把车开到机场，一路上，尽管开着空调，衬衫也悄悄的被汗水打透，靠上车座后背，又是一阵凉，这让身有洁癖的高晋一阵心悸。

接到那人时，立刻换上了一副一丝不苟，毕恭毕敬的脸孔。

看着那人手上拄着的拐杖，视线却溜到了被黑色西裤包裹着的腿上，直到属于Omega的本能在体内提醒他，不能再等了，要尽快。不能让洪先生等，自己更等不来。

高晋强迫自己的视线从洪文刚的身上挪开，微微颔首，拉开车门：“洪先生，请。”

车上除了呼呼地冒着的冷气，没有人说话。

冷气在二人之间盘旋，似是变成了热风，携卷着只属于洪文刚的，冰冷的Alpha气息，不断撩拨着高晋的神经。

再冷冽，对他也是特别而又有着致命吸引的，那样特殊，那样致命。仿佛身体不是他的，似乎要调动所有的意志力控制住自己的身躯不要放开方向盘，扑跪在洪文刚面前求他狠狠地满足自己。

强迫自己不要再频繁的瞟后视镜，亦或是贪恋镜子里那双隐藏在阴影处的眼睛。

洪文刚把面前的那人的一举一动全部看在眼里，在口罩后面翕动鼻翼，兀自享受着自己带给一个Omega的不安与躁动。

多年的病痛让他习惯了克制，就算是面对本能，洪文刚也只是换了只手，重新开始摩挲手杖上金属制的顶部。

车停在北孔普雷监狱的外面。

高晋下了车，打开车门，微微屈身，恭敬道：“洪先生，到了。”

嘁，掩飾嘅再好 仲有點用。*

洪文刚下了车，等着车门关上，车开走，却不急着向前走。

手上的箱子是他这次来的目的之一，他挺直身体，回头看着高晋的方向，箱子拿在手上，高晋马上伸手来接。此时，他刚好擦过高晋耳边，隔着口罩，那句话还是如蛇般挺进高晋的耳朵：

“条褲濕嗮喔。”*

洪文刚有些愉悦的看到绯红侵占了高晋的脖颈，又漫向了脸颊，舌头快速的舔过嘴唇，告示着欲望防线最后的瓦解。

高晋的喉结因吞咽而上下移动，干是张了张嘴，却只用一个微不可见的点头代替了所有的羞赧，双眼更是不曾向上望去，只是睫毛微微的颤动。

北孔普雷最高权限的典狱长和他的老板走在监狱的走廊里，皮鞋的声音和拐杖的声音在怒吼和厮打的动静中格外明显。

洪文刚任由耳边充斥着囚犯的噪音，这些Alpha因为高晋而疯狂、自相残杀，却永远也得不到他。

因为这里唯一的Omega是属于自己的，唯一只为自己而雌伏，洪文刚清楚这点，甚至因此得意，稍微放慢脚步，有些兴致勃勃的看着高晋额上的汗珠越来越多，有些吃力的控制着自己不去用丝帕掩盖口鼻。

走廊似乎有永远那么漫长，但终究还是走到了。走到了那个高晋每一天都要去的地方。他在这里做一天中最开始的准备，把自己装进衣冠禽兽的壳中，却做着笼外人的生死判官。

而现在，这个令人畏惧的男人却要向一个走在死亡边沿的人底下高傲的头颅，乃至张开他的双腿，毫无尊严的向另一个人展示他的急不可耐。

洪文刚坐在高晋的办公室中，看着这个男人用窗帘把每一扇窗都遮起来，从早上到现在，已经过了好几个小时，从高晋稍微有些掩饰不住的，焦急的步伐就能看出来。

“咁急？”*

 

高晋不得不停下他正在解西装外套的手，手指已经不听使唤，指尖上的汗把纽扣弄得有些湿滑。外套半掩着，能直接看到里面修身的马甲。

“按洪先生您的意思来。”

说这话时紧皱的眉头是口不对心的最好写照，心里不急，下面一片水渍，白白灼烧着好洁的高晋，不急也得急了。但洪先生没说让他动，他就不能随心所欲。

洪文刚反倒保持沉默，只是坐正身体，将拐杖抬起，轻轻用底部刮擦着高晋包裹在西裤里的臀部，那轨迹让高晋转过身来，好做最后徒劳的掩饰。

洪先生冲他扬了扬头，高晋深知掩饰也没用。

他退下早已湿透的内裤，自己把带在后面的肛塞拿了出来。

 

洪文刚当初决定给高晋一条命，从来不是因为算准了那副身板能给自己挡多少子弹，亦或是作为一个发泄的道具。

他那天在所有要被宰杀的“废弃品”里，只从高晋眼里看到了愤怒。

对自身状态的愤怒，怒上天的不公。这和那时用着电子心脏的他一样，一副枯槁的身躯，全部用来憎恨，要用最后一口气去把天扯下来。

努力把不堪的过去藏起来，拿出高人一等的样子，只在自己面前掏出欲望和心。

而此时的高晋，只穿了一件衬衫，汗水将它洇湿，贴在身上，勾勒出欲盖弥彰的线条。地板上已经湿了，那些体液顺着高晋的腿还在悄悄向下淌。

不像从前，现如今的洪文刚有着一颗跳动着的，鲜活崭新的心脏，这让他的Alpha气息可以毫无顾忌的释放，那气息似乎是冷的，高晋的双膝不住的打颤。

“咁贪心。”*

洪文刚把手插进高晋原本一丝不乱的发中，五指摩挲着他的头，用力强迫他抬头看着自己。高晋跪在洪先生的腿间，仰视着给他二次机会的人。

洪先生给别人的眼神多是睥睨的，或者多带些阴鸷。只把所剩无几的怜悯和温柔给了下跪着的高晋，那神情像是第一次从柬埔寨把他捡回来。

 

他想要洪先生的标记，就像当年他想要从狗嘴里偷生。每次洪先生来，高晋只有被干弄得失神的份，从前倒是在洪先生胯下求过，但从未得到过回应。他在心里反复告诫自己，无所谓了，洪先生还活着，他还能替洪先生卖命，足矣。

高晋看洪文刚并没有再说什么，放任自己逾越，心中一颤，竟听从了荷尔蒙的调遣，私自释放出了洪先生涨红的男物。

附身开始舔舐，看着柱体胀大，高晋就越是卖力气。

洪先生只觉得太阳穴突突直跳，深吸一口气，手心也开始冒汗。裤子就退在脚下，被弄得一团糟，新换的心脏第一次迎来这样大的负荷，通通跳着，是他从未感受过的，鲜活。

高晋停下，站起来的瞬间头有些晕。自己早已渗出汁液的部位也挺立着贴着自己的小腹，面对着洪先生，缓缓坐下到他的腿间。

火红的柱体捅进自己的身体，快感早已代替了疼痛，高晋不敢抱住洪文刚，只是用手按住他的肩膀。高晋想要尖叫，这一次洪先生并没有阻止他向他索要标记，他不敢想更多，只是一味的开拓自己。

忽然一个重心不稳，洪先生动了动腿：“落去。”*

高晋心中一凉。

“瞓低。”*洪文刚手杖指着的地方，是高晋放在靠墙处的一张单人床。

从深处抽离的感觉犹如千只蚂蚁在胃里爬，但洪先生的话，他必须听。一瘸一拐的绕过地上的衣物，顺从而又规矩的躺在了床上，姿势拘谨，不敢乱动。

洪文刚随即把他压在了身下，他身上的衣物留在了刚刚的椅子上。

洪文刚只是把高晋的双腿抗在肩上，自己的物件就再一次的埋进了高晋的身体。

那么深，那样暖，整根退出，又悉数埋入，每一次都顶在那个脆弱的点上。胸前的伤疤完整的展现在高晋眼前，伸手把自己的头发向后拂去，欣赏着高晋看到疤痕时表情的变化。

高晋有些不知所措，双手举过头顶，五指深深掐入手掌，他兴奋得抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟，却不得不张大嘴贪婪的呼吸着空气，想要沾尽洪先生的气味，从内到外。

洪先生的动作是从未有过的温柔，这让高晋心里的欲望像是打破休眠期的种子，生根发芽，坚信不疑。

Omega的本能被洪文刚撩得格外敏感，甚至能清楚的感觉到被顶入时结的悸动。

洪文刚用手轻抚高晋的脸，汗水已经把他自己的胸膛打湿，又将拇指伸进高晋的口中。当高晋尝到嘴里的血味时，惊恐又歉意的盯着洪文刚的眼睛，谁料直接被溺死在一片温柔中，这些年他从不敢直视自己的洪先生，似是忘记了他的老板原本有一张多么英俊的面孔。

高晋盯着洪先生，嘴里强组的抱歉之词瞬间成了破碎的音节。

洪文刚停止身下的动作，轻俯下身，一个吻高晋有些潮湿的眼角上。

高晋有些头晕，只剩下幸福这一种感受。

自己的体内正在成结，这意味着标记的形成。来自洪文刚的一切与信息素裹挟而至，埋有腺体的后颈上附满了汗珠，宣告着两种体素翻云覆雨般的结合，巨大的冲击使高晋眼前一白，除了片刻的安心，他深知自己今天可能没法再继续工作了。

 

高晋醒来时，洪文刚早就穿戴整齐，一边打开的箱子里摆着没有被用上的润滑膏，地上的狼藉被人收拾干净，并没有出现高晋想象中的抑制剂。

想到这，高晋突然坐起来，下体的疼痛让他险些叫出声，一股潮湿也从难以启齿的地方溢出。

“对……对不起洪先生，我这就……”

洪文刚叹了口气，把人按在原地。走到了床头，直接坐了下来。

“唔使去啦，”*

洪文刚话音刚落，便觉得从心底里泛上一股兴奋和喜悦，在高晋面前微微笑了笑，标记的结果已经生效，现在他已经能感受到高晋心里所想的。

他从手边的水盆里拧了条崭新的毛巾，开始给高晋擦拭大腿上干涸的痕迹。

“我同你抹吓。”*

“谢谢洪先生。”

高晋的声音因为喜悦而有些颤抖，自己的Alpha不让动，他只能有些窘迫的坐在床上，望着洪先生出神，自己被温柔的对待着，简直像场梦。

洪文刚停下手中的活动，抬眼看着高晋。

刚刚退下的潮红现在又重新漫到高晋脸上：“多谢您标记我。”

洪文刚栖身，一个吻停在高晋额上，手却又向下探到了刚刚才被开扩过的地方。

“阿晋，入边都要整干净噶。”*

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 1：嘁，掩飾嘅再好 仲有點用。
> 
> 啧，掩饰得再好，有什么用。
> 
> 2：条褲濕嗮喔。
> 
> 这条裤子湿光喽。  
> 3：咁急？
> 
> 这么急？
> 
> 4：咁贪心。
> 
> 这么贪心。
> 
> 5：落去。
> 
> 下去。
> 
> 6：瞓低。
> 
> 躺下。
> 
> 7：唔使去啦，
> 
> 不用去了，
> 
> 8：我同你抹吓。
> 
> 我帮你弄吧。
> 
> 9：阿晋，入边都要整干净噶。
> 
> 阿晋，里面也要清理干净啊。


End file.
